


荣勋/ABO - 向日葵（715两周年贺文）

by stardust_in_my_eyes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_in_my_eyes/pseuds/stardust_in_my_eyes
Summary: 暴躁但又心软的o，以及爱哭的小怂包a





	荣勋/ABO - 向日葵（715两周年贺文）

**Author's Note:**

> * 非典型ABO，有发情期的不是omega而是alpha，发情期时容易哭，非常脆弱，需要omega陪在身边。

权顺荣学会在官咖设置自动登录之后，趁着这股兴奋劲儿，又跟全圆佑学了几个用手机的小技巧。李知勋正结束一盘酣畅淋漓的枪战，放下鼠标伸着懒腰，就看见权顺荣一蹦三跳特开心地跑过来。

“知勋知勋，你看～”权顺荣献宝似的把手机递到李知勋手里，新安装的“倒数日”APP里，赫然显示着【距离 结合纪念日 还有 1天】。

李知勋腾地一下红了脸，“切，有什么好纪念的……”

早在团里还没人会因为发情期而搞得鸡飞狗跳的和平年代里，李知勋就已经居安思危、未雨绸缪，思考过关于发情期的问题。坠入人类本能，扯断理智防线，这不是李知勋可以一下子就接受的。

分化成omega后，他早料到权顺荣会是个alpha——对于权顺荣的事情他就是有这样的自信，而且一说一个准。他花了些时间慢慢说服自己，如果权顺荣需要，他会愿意陪伴。

但没想到事情是另一个极端。

权顺荣躲着他。

小时候权顺荣看起来像个精神不正常的人，越长大反而越正常——当然，该闹的时候还是拉都拉不住，但大多数时候，他的很多行为都是出于对团队的责任感和自我管理的意识。

比如说每次他有发情前兆的时候就会自己乖乖回到宿舍待着，绝对不会影响到其他人。李知勋分化成omega之后权顺荣更是减少了去作曲室的次数，还非常认真地拉着他的手说，我们需要保持距离。

理智告诉李知勋，权顺荣这是为了团队好，为了他好，这是正确的做法。但omega的生理本能又在暗暗作祟——明明在没分化的时候还可以拉个小手接个吻。真正到了可以建立身体连接的时候却毫无作为，甚至还跑开了，这不是让他之前自己给自己做的思想工作都白费了？他心底对结合的那一份小小期待，要何处安放？

这种暴躁和不安一直持续到某一次发情期，李知勋发现权顺荣偷偷拿了李知勋的衣服在宿舍穿。

那天本来说好是团体练习，在作曲室里工作到忘记时间的李知勋，回神时发现来敲门叫他去排练的不是权hoshi，而是李灿。

“权hoshi发情了？”  
“嗯，被送回宿舍了。”

李知勋叹了一口气，揣上手机蹬上拖鞋，“我回去看看他。”

结果就是，李知勋黑着脸站在权顺荣房门口，而权顺荣套着李知勋最常穿的黑色oversize短袖，缩在床上一角，手拿着被子挡在身前，仿佛是遇见了猎食者的小绵羊。

“我、我不是故意的，知勋……”权顺荣一边掉眼泪一边摇头，说着还攥紧了衣领，“但是、但是这衣服可以不还给你吗？没有你的味道我会受不了……”

李知勋的回答是直接走进房内然后嗙地甩上了门。权顺荣又在床上抖了三抖。

“衣服还给我。”李知勋勾了勾手指，“但是我这个人，你可以拿去。”

阴着脸omega不由分说把哭个不停的alpha摁在床上，跨坐在他身上一边给他擦眼泪一边细致地吻他，直到权顺荣被吻得七荤八素，犹豫着把手搭上了李知勋的腰。

alpha小心翼翼：“知勋尼………我可以吗？”

omega暴跳如雷：“靠，都这样了你还问个屁啊，磨磨蹭蹭烦死了。”

第一次做就是乘骑位，对于初经人事的两人来说都有点太刺激了，一度做到差点失控——哭得说不出话的是alpha，被操得说不出话的是omega，整个房间里只有乱七八糟的呻吟和呜咽。

事后李知勋每每想起这天的事，都会在心里暗暗咒骂——妈的，哭什么哭，你一哭我就心软，你要什么姿势我他妈就都同意了。该死的。

让李知勋更生气的是，那天晚上李知勋半夜醒来发现床上只有自己一个——脆弱的alpha又在哭，躲在厕所里，灯也不开。

李知勋二话不说掀开被子爬起来去找人，结果被腰腿肌肉酸疼的感觉弄得龇牙咧嘴，一边挪着脚步去厕所一边咒骂，好你个权hoshi，被操的是我你有什么好哭的？委屈什么啊？

开灯那一瞬间墙角下抽噎的声音瞬间停滞了一下，李知勋居高临下睥睨着权顺荣，他还裹着那件黑色的短袖，但是由于刚才的激烈“交战”，它已经沾上了很多不明液体，挂在身上显得有点寒酸，再加上那张糊满了泪水的小脸，李知勋竟然一下子没有办法生气，骂人的话到了嘴边都变成软软的叹气。

“为什么不在床上好好睡？”

“因、因为怕吵到知勋……”权顺荣哭得口齿不清，但李知勋还是听懂了，“我呜呜呜呜我还是好难受……但是不想吵到知勋……但是又好想和知勋做……但是又怕知勋讨厌我呜呜呜呜呜我怎么办……”

李知勋还真没想到过自己有一天也会做别人的恋爱导师，还是做自己男朋友的恋爱导师。自己男朋友一直都是热情率真，亲密关系里最受人夸赞的直球型选手，既浪漫又可爱——虽然也有写时候浪漫得不合时宜或者过于夸张，李知勋已经努力学着去接受了，学着在众人面前，对他热烈的眼神和肢体接触，再放宽一点底线。

好吧好吧，那就，再放宽一点吧。温柔点告诉他，细心点开导他。

他蹲下去，捧着权顺荣的脸：“我知道你很爱我。我也很爱你啊！在别人面前我不喜欢老是被人摸啊抱啊……但是，我和你在一起啊不是吗……我当然会想跟你做爱，想跟你结合，想被你标记。不会因为这个就讨厌你。懂？”

权顺荣一边打着哭嗝一边点头，然后又开始道歉：“懂了、了……对不起知勋呜呜呜……不要讨厌我………我下次不会了……”

李知勋张开手让权顺荣把自己纳入怀中。正在发情的alpha体温偏高，抱人的手臂在接触到omega的身体之后就不自觉地把控不住力道，李知勋觉得自己被越拥越紧，下身也很快贴到权顺荣发烫的硬挺上。

虽然嘴上说着“懂了”，但还是犹犹豫豫蹭着腺体不敢咬，手上也不敢有多余的动作呢。李知勋还是没有办法生气了。或许是在信息素的作用吧，他的心跳砰砰砰飙到120码，手指抚上权顺荣的发尾，觉得小怂包alpha真的可怜又可爱，他咬着下唇斟酌了下词语，还是没想出什么艳丽的挑逗，只好直白地说：“不想做吗？赶快吧。”

后来李知勋为他说的这句话后悔了好久。

发情的权顺荣虽然会哭，但再哭也是个alpha。李知勋被顶在墙上操干时觉得自己快要被顶穿，两条腿都缠在权顺荣腰间，重量都在权顺荣的手臂上，以及两人的结合处——那里被不断翻出的红色嫩肉和滴得满地都是的粘液弄得一塌糊涂。他的背脊很疼，但身体里传来的快感却抚过脊椎的每一个骨节，直窜脑门。漂亮的手指在权顺荣手臂上抓出红痕来，李知勋无意识地喊着权顺荣的名字，直到自己当晚不知道第几次被操射——他已经射不出什么了。

但alpha还在流泪。权顺荣放下李知勋时他都快站不住了，被推到在洗手台上边上，权顺荣还温柔地把他的手扶到洗手池边缘撑好，在身后捅进去的同时，泪水也落到了omega的背脊上。

“呜呜知勋……知勋……我真的好舒服……干知勋干得好爽……”

妈的。能别说了吗。李知勋羞得快要撑不住，偏偏被带茧的手掌从身后抬起了下巴，看到镜子里他雪白的身躯摆成色情的姿势，身后满脸泪痕的权顺荣凑在自己的耳边落下一个一个吻。

“我可以射在知勋里面吗？”

李知勋想说：不可以——很危险——

但是他说：“好。”

腺体被咬破的同时，精液也灌入了穴道深处。虽然没进入生殖腔，但这样的刺激也让李知勋差点昏了过去。

李知勋觉得自己大概是真的没救了——凭什么生理性别这东西要规定alpha发情会哭？偏偏他最见不得权顺荣哭。谁说权顺荣是他的向日葵的？明明他才是权顺荣的向日葵。他想要追逐的是阳光。如果小太阳落下骤雨，那么他就会迷失方向，开始犯糊涂。

之后他慢慢习惯了权顺荣发情时的眼泪，不那么容易在眼泪的“胁迫”下妥协让步，但每每想起他当时脑子一热同意不带套内射差点弄得要去医院检查还被崔胜澈骂了个狗血淋头的画面，李知勋就还是很无奈。

唉。所以说啊。他是真的不想纪念这一天。

FIN


End file.
